creationfandomcom-20200215-history
Creation Wiki's userbase
let's make fun disclaimer: this is a parody and we do not mean to make anyone upset. if you get triggered butthurt offended we can remove or edit your slot to be slightly less offensive *'Kim Jong-un mynameischrome' is the closeted homosexual dictator founder of the wiki with an anxiety disorder and a cat. He reigns from the shitty country of freedom (aka America). His face is so ugly that if you see him, your eyes will liquidify as if you were looking at the Hiroshima bombs exploding and your lungs will implode. He's been wasting his life here ever since December 2014 because he has nothing better to do then sit on his lazy ass and browse the internet. He says he wants to die but he actually wants to live because he's a fucking hypocrite. He made this page to roast people but he's terrible at roasting. He hates religion so much that he attempted to steal Christmas. He thinks he's better than everyone else when in reality everybody hates him. *'StrongBadHR90' is a grown man from the UK who has a strange obsession with the Muppets. Once he links a video, he'll link it 3-4 more times just to be safe. He's making a comic about him and a bunch of OCs going on adventures to defeat bad guys. Sound familiar? *'Insecurity97' is an admin who thinks GTA4 is better than GTA5 even though GTA4 was unfunny as fuck. He worships Shrek every night because he still lives in the era where Shrek was still funny (2012). *'IAmBagel' is a user from Fiction Foundry who's obsessed with Lego Batman for some reason. He thinks the Lego Movie was the greatest film production to ever exist in history. He created the advanced form of cancer known as Y-Guy in 2012, which thankfully is deleted now. *'Pingy Animatronic', also known as "the plagiarism factory", is a mentally stunted child who copies everything he sees. Oh, and he curses a lot "just for humor!!111". All of his projects feel like a shitty live-action Nickelodeon show since he never puts effort in plots. Despite this, he always expects Igor to praise his knockoffs completely original content. He also thinks roleplaying affects you in real life. He is also a Mario and Love Live fanboy, to the point he talks about them almost 24/7. Also, he keeps editing this page to change the word "child" to "manchild" even though it's clear he's underaged. He also thinks video game abilities are real, but they aren't. He still has some a lot of Pingytypos. Also, he can't spell for shit. *'Onion Senpai' is a special child who can't draw, is a douche, and faps to lesbian space rocks and anime girls getting raped by Squidward. He makes unfunny jokes about special needs people because he is an unfunny joke. He is a prick who picks Meta Knight in smash. *'Ralf Hat' is a spectrum of conditions caused by infection with the human immunodeficiency virus (HIV). Following initial infection, a person may not notice any symptoms or may experience a brief period of influenza-like illness. Typically, this is followed by a prolonged period with no symptoms. As the infection progresses, it interferes more with the immune system, increasing the risk of common infections like tuberculosis, as well as other opportunistic infections, and tumors that rarely affect people who have working immune systems. These late symptoms of infection are referred to as AIDS. This stage is often also associated with weight loss. HIV is spread primarily by unprotected sex (including anal and oral sex), contaminated blood transfusions, hypodermic needles, and from mother to child during pregnancy, delivery, or breastfeeding. Some bodily fluids, such as saliva and tears, do not transmit HIV. Methods of prevention include safe sex, needle exchange programmes, treating those who are infected, and male circumcision. Disease in a baby can often be prevented by giving both the mother and child antiretroviral medication. There is no cure or vaccine; however, antiretroviral treatment can slow the course of the disease and may lead to a near-normal life expectancy. Treatment is recommended as soon as the diagnosis is made. Without treatment, the average survival time after infection is 11 years. *'Igor the Mii' is an annoying little shitpussy who only does things for fame and forces his anime obsession on others. He posts useless comments such as "ok," what", etc. in high hopes of being "funny". The only day he'll be funny is the day Half Life 3 releases. He overreacts to the simplest things and tells Oliver everything that happens here like a retarded spy. He is also a bigger Weeb Omega than CoolGamer23. Although he claims to be a "gamer", the only "console" he can own is a bootleg system that is titled the "Filipino Fun Game Box". *'CoolGamer23' is an autistic criminal who steals stuff from companies and people and claims it as his own while attacking the people who made the original thing. Not only that, but he copyright-claimed another website that had "his" sprites. He's also a pussy because he bans everything in his state. He's also weeb omega. *'Zombie407' is a hypocrite who has an obsession with Angry Birds. He is also very hot-tempered, and is sometimes always an opinion forcer. *'PB&Jotterisnumber1' is a 16 year old hypocritical teenager girl who obsesses over obscure '80s cartoons and when someone calls her out for her bullshit she does, she acts like a crybaby. For whatever reason, she always loses her shit whenever she's in a crowded chat room. She also draws shitty MS Paint art and uploads it to her gallery because she can't find a better painting tool. She always sees herself as a 14-year-old otter when mustelids have no way of using a computer or iPad in reality. Recently, she became a The Loud House-aholic thanks to the Internet. She probably has a secret DeviantArt account somewhere where she uploads PB&J Otter fetish art, but that's none of my business. *'Guy9374eesback' is a strict user who owns the Guyish thing. He also created Republic of Guy which bans everything for the pettist reasons ever. *'Oliverwestern' is a 30-year-old man who gets mad over things that kids do online. He's a member of some obscure charity that will probably do nothing for society. He's also somehow an uncle, and he has the face of a bank robber. Do not trust him. Also, he threatened to get actual lawyers on us because he got butthurt since we were making fun of him. He is most likely Chris-Chan's even more retarded cousin. Actually, nevermind. Nobody can be worser than Chris-Chan. *'LegendKillerProductions' is an wonderful terrible human being who has created countless edgy and terrible RPs, has a tendency to freak out a lot, annoys Sophie a lot, constantly makes wrestling references in normal conversation, and has an outdated hairstyle that would make him look like an even bigger jackass than you would figure him to be. Category:Pages that are supposed to be a joke and should not be read by young, sensitive people